


Omegas Who Lunch

by RoughDraftHero



Series: ABO Shorts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughDraftHero/pseuds/RoughDraftHero
Summary: Binky learns that he's not above country club rules.





	

“Did you see the new lifeguard? Strapping young alpha,” Margaret said behind her forked bite of spinach quiche. Titters erupted around the peach satin-bedecked table.

Binky was too busy downing his Mint Julep to notice who the other omegas of the OHL Club were talking about, but considering they took notice of every new employee who worked at Elbridge Meadows, he’d have another chance to gawk at some pretty thing. “Bottoms up, omegas,” he said, tipping his glass.

“Binky, you’re becoming a lush,” Philipa, the oldest of their club and therefore the de facto dowager omega (although he would never dare call her that), said wryly as she took a sip of her merlot. “I’d hate to find someone else while you’re off to rehab.”

He was the only male omega in the OHL, which suited him and them just fine as there was no competition, and a quota was met. And he never feared for his position. The ladies loved him.

Leaning over, he tapped Philipa on the nose, waggling his eyebrows, which they all found delightful for inexplicable reasons. “You want me gone, I’m sure,” he said saucily. “Then poor old Henry would have to go back to staring at some unobtainable morsel instead.”

“If you, by your own words, are obtainable for Henry, then by all means distract the bastard. I wouldn’t mind.”

More titters. Binky melted back in his seat with a wink, as he crossed one smooth, tanned leg over the other. She would mind, but she had to save face. Phillipa, like several of the other omegas, hated Binky. He’d married a friend of their husbands, who generously passed away soon after and left everything to Binky. And that everything amounted to much more than any of these assumingly-at-some-point-in-the-distant-past-trophy omegas had.

He sighed luxuriously, stretched out, and then went off across the hot concrete towards the Elbridge Meadows’ pool. He could practically feel the daggers directed at his back.

He had a lean little body with a tight ass that he enjoyed parading around all the flaky husks at the club. Alphas and betas ogled him, remembering past virile days, and he’d make sure to cock a hip, and snap the waistband of his brief-fit swimming trunks.

The water was crystal blue, there weren’t any drooling children mucking it up, and Binky pointed his arms up into a beautiful arc before launching himself in. Muggy air gave way to rich, cool loveliness.

When he stood, breaking the water’s surface, it took a moment for him to register a deep, irritating voice honking at him through a megaphone.

“Sir, please come to the lifeguard stand. Omega in the pool, would you please come to the lifeguard stand.” Despite all the supposed politeness, there was nothing but lazy alpha command in that voice.

Binky would have gone on ignoring this, except that the voice kept going--”Omega in the skimpy trunks, please come to the lifeguard stand.”

He nearly gasped, appalled. Wading his way over, he shielded his eyes against the sun and looked up at the lifeguard, who was impossible to see in the glare. “Excuse me, young man, what did you say about my trunks?”

“Sir, there is no diving in the pool.”

“What?”

“It’s against the rules to dive into this pool, which is clearly stated on several signs.”

Binky scoffed. “Seriously? Do you know who I am?”

The lifeguard shifted from one foot to the other. “One infraction gets a warning. If you do it again, you’re banned from the pool area for three days.”

“ _Banned_!” From the corner of his eye, Binky noticed that some of the other Elbridge members were starting to stare from their tables. With a huff, he pulled himself out of the pool, water cascading from his body, and tossed this ridiculously rude lifeguard a look of disdain over his shoulder before diving back into the pool.

He popped up from the water and smirked. From this angle, he had a better view of the lifeguard--seventeen or eighteen years old, tall, muscular, a square jaw, but still that boyish youth, and aviator sunglasses. “Sir,” he said. “Get out of the pool.”

Binky crossed his arms over his chest.

“Last warning.”

Binky glanced, bored, at his fingernails.

There was a splash. Binky squeaked, shaken, and when he saw the lifeguard coming for him, he turned and started paddling away.

A relentless grip landed on his shoulders. He could do very little to protest being manhandled back to the edge of the pool. “Get out,” the lifeguard said.

“You are _so_ fired--” Binky was lifted up and folded over the pool’s edge, his stomach pressed against hot asphalt with a firm hand flat on his back. He smacked one arm forward, catching sight of all the alphas, betas, and omegas now watching with open mouths. Some of them were grinning like they knew where this was going.

Binky, unfortunately, had not known where this was going.

His trunks were ripped down his thighs, exposing his bottom. “What the hell,” he shrieked, before the first stinging smack landed.

Binky squealed and squirmed his way through a blistering spanking, his protests falling on deaf ears. He cursed all those around, and the lifeguard, and the club, until the words weakened and he’d rocked forward with each loud strike, subdued and tearful.

“So cute,” he heard the lifeguard say, voice full of amusement, as a light touch tickled Binky’s balls between his thighs, and then grazed over his burning cheeks.

His belly felt warm and tight. His hips were shaking. He glanced around over his shoulder to see the lifeguard leaning over him, rubbing the panes of his lower back. “You’re not a very good boy,” the lifeguard said.

Then he grabbed Binky’s waist, jerking him back, his skin scraping on the concrete. He landed in the pool, elbows hitting the edge. “Ow,” he whimpered.

On both sides, hands cradled his elbows. Lips pressed against his throat, just below his ear.

Bound as he was, but his swimsuit around his thighs, he couldn’t do very much about the cock sliding up along his cheeks. He saw other club members watching, some flushed, some amused, and knew he would never hear the end of this. How could they do nothing about this employee molesting a very highly stationed club member?

That indignation didn’t last under the weight of his burning cheeks. He felt that mentioning this outrage would only lead to more spanking… which he wanted to avoid.

A hand cupped his jaw, turning his head so that the lifeguard could kiss further up, long Binky’s temple, and Binky felt himself arching back, pressing himself against the lifeguard’s front.

Like a wanton little idiot, he submitted to this nobody in front of the entire club, in front of the OHL, and whoever else was tacky enough to watch him being reamed in the pool. They all, of course, enjoyed themselves mightily because they were decrepit and could only live vicariously.

The lifeguard was not sweet or gentle, he made Binky take his entire length and knot while muttering something unbelievable like they would be mated soon and Binky would learn how to be a good little omega, cooking the lifeguard’s dinners while he studied for his university classes as if Binky would ever submit to being domestic.

The knot was huge, much bigger than Binky had ever experienced, and as the minutes set in and he fully came to the understanding that he was now speared on a cock like some stuck pig in front of the entire club, he started feeling very mistreated. But he couldn’t really say anything, drunk on the gush of come this lifeguard kept filling him with.

A half hour later, Binky was unceremoniously dumped at the side of the pool, told he would experience very much the same thing all over again if he swam while the lifeguard was off duty, and then some time later found himself staring up at a smirking Philipa.

“Oh silly Binky. Seems like I might have to find a new OHL member after all.”

“Why is that,” Binky croaked.

“Didn’t you know? Vance--er, you would know him as the alpha who just smacked you into submission and then knotted you--is Senator Winters’ son.” She took a triumphant sip from her merlot. “And if you don’t want to be cast down with the hoi polloi eating hot dogs at a baseball game or whatever it is they do, then I’d suggest bending over and accepting the  boy’s mark.”  

Binky sniffled. And perhaps Phillipa took pity on him, because she set a fresh Mint Julep beside his head. “Clean up, dear,” she said. “You’re going to be a high society mate again, and considering the age of your beau, I think, this time, it’s going to last.”

   


End file.
